Lazos
by Ofelia O
Summary: Los niños elegidos han crecido y cada uno tomo su camino, alguno de ellos siguen en contacto y otros simplemente forman parte del recuerdo pero hay un lazo que los une, y el destino se va a encargar de volver a reunirlos.


**Capítulo I**

 **Creep**

Mimi apoyo sus brazos en la mesa mientras esperaba que el café se haga y bostezo con pereza, no se caracterizaba por ser una persona madrugadora. Le costaba juntar energías para empezar con la rutina, eso la ponía de mal humor, para su suerte la semana ya terminaba. Cerró los ojos y se masajeo la cien.

– ¿Ya te vas?

La voz grave rompió con el silencio del departamento y la chica abrió sorprendida sus ojos, pensó que había sido lo suficientemente silenciosa como para no despertarlo. Pero ahí estaba, parado en el umbral rascándose la nuca con cara de dormido, una imagen que le genero cierta ternura. Sonrió.

– Sí, tengo algunas cosas que arreglar antes del trabajo. – hizo una breve pausa. – ¿Te desperté?

Él se acercó a paso lento y negó con la cabeza. – Tengo el sueño ligero… – se paró frente a ella. – Pero eso ya lo sabes.

Mimi rio por lo bajo ante aquel comentario y se sirvió una taza de café.

El resplandor del sol que se filtraba por la ventana iluminaba toda la cocina, sus ojos color miel parecían incluso más claros, incluso más hermosos _¿Era aquello algo posible?_ pensó el chico.

– Creo que deberías volver a dormir, aprovechar a descansar. – dijo y tomo un sorbo. – Anoche llegaste tarde, ni siquiera te escuche.

– Probablemente.

– Los veré hoy a la noche entonces.

El asistió, acorto un poco más la distancia que había entre ellos y acomodo cariñosamente un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. – Te veremos esta noche.

La chica dejo la taza sobre la mesa y lo abrazo para despedirse.

Él se encorvo un poco para quedar a su altura y enterró su cabeza en aquellos cabellos de un peculiar color rosa chicle. Se aferró a su cuerpo sintiendo su característico olor a vainilla, deseando que no se fuera. Pensó en decirle que se quedara, solo un rato más, pero las palabras no salieron.

 _Que egoísta…_

Se obligó a sí mismo a soltarla, no sin antes depositar un beso en su frente, y la vio salir del lugar sonriendo y así supo que ya no se volvería a dormir.

Era sorprendente, hasta para el mismo, como podía actuar con tanta naturalidad y soltura con ella, embriagado por una comodidad que pocas veces pudo sentir. En general solía ser bastante tímido y callado, y por dios sí que le costaba horrores poder relajarse aunque sea un poco.

Eran tan opuestos que a veces le generaba miedo. Intuía que ella también lo sabía y tal vez por eso nunca necesitaron expresar claramente que era todo eso que ocurría entre ellos o cual sería el rumbo que deberían seguir. Ninguno necesitaba una respuesta y así se aferraban a la idea de que las cosas estaban bien tal y como eran. Aunque por momentos, un oscuro presentimiento merodeaba por su mente listo para atacar; creía que eso, fuese lo que fuese que tenían o mejor dicho que no tenían, era algo efímero que algún día se escaparía de sus manos y que no podía evitar que eso sucediera.

Sabía que debía poner un freno, como una forma de protección… de protección para ambos, él ahora tenía otras responsabilidades. Y no era el único que podía salir herido de esa situación, no podía darse el lujo de seguir en aquel juego, ya no era un adolescente.

¿Pero y si ya era demasiado tarde?

Las cosas funcionaban, por ahora. Suspiró. Tenía que dejar de pensar, de ser tan rebuscadamente pesimista… Y por primera vez Joe simplemente se dejó llevar.

* * *

Yamato caminaba tranquilo, con un paso lento que para nada era algo propio de él. Sabía que estaba llegando tarde pero que se pudra, pensó, ni siquiera quería ir.

El lugar estaba mucho más cerca de lo que creía y le costó admitir pero tenía buena pinta. Desde afuera se veía como una de esas casas antiguas que son restauradas pero sin perder su esencia; techos altos, buena iluminación y lo que parecía, desde donde estaba, una especie de patio interno.

Tiro la colilla de cigarrillo y se volvió a preguntar por qué terminaba siempre cediendo ante las insistencias de su amigo. Entro y visualizo de reojo "Hoy: Micrófono abierto. Anímate" plasmado con distintos colores en un pizarrón, antes de ser interrumpido por una chica.

Era una de las mozas que se había acercado a él con una sonrisa coqueta y levemente sonrojada. Era linda pero el rubio no le dio mucha importancia, le hablo sobre la reservación y luego de comprobarlo ella lo acompaño hasta su mesa.

El salón era mucho más grande por dentro, un gran arco dividía las mesas cercanas al pequeño escenario, de las que estaban acomodadas junto a los ventanales que daban al exterior, y a un costado había una extensa barra con varias banquetas. El pasillo por el que caminaban desembocaba en el patio, la noche esta perfecta para estar en aquel lugar.

Busco con la mirada a Tai, y apenas se encontró con el chico de cabellos alborotados sus ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa, automáticamente sus puños se cerraron.

Estúpido y entrometido ¿Es que acaso no podía dejarlo tranquilo?

Claro que esto no era por él, esto era por ella. Se suponía que iban a tomar algo y ponerse al día. La pelirroja no estaba incluida en aquel plan, de hecho hace mucho que no estaba incluida en ningún plan del Ishida. Entonces ¿Qué se suponía que hacia ahí? ¿Intentar volver el tiempo atrás?

Y volvió a su memoria aquel recuerdo de la chica llorando y pidiéndole que intentaran ser amigos, que él siempre lo había sido incluso mucho antes de ser novios y que no podía abandonarla, ella no quería estropearlo todo. Aquella vez el la escucho atentamente, cada palabra, cada motivo, cada excusa, cada sentimiento. No se acercó a consolarla, sentía como sus ojos ardían pero tampoco lloro, sentía como su mundo se estaba derrumbado pero no dijo nada hasta que Sora le pidió eso.

 _No puedo_ , dijo antes de cerrar la puerta. Desde ese día que no la veía.

De repente el rubio volvió a la realidad. – Ya sé donde es. – le dijo a la chica, insinuando que no era necesario que lo acompañe. Esta le pregunto si quería la cartilla y el negó con la cabeza. – Solo un whisky, por favor.

Llego a la mesa y vio la misma sorpresa que el había experimentado segundos antes en los ojos de Sora. Hace mucho que no la veía, y no supo bien que decir. – Matt. – susurro ella casi como si no creyera que él estaba frente a ella.

– Hasta que te dignas a aparecer. – lo saludo el moreno descomprimiendo un poco el ambiente. El rubio le dedico una mirada asesina, saludo y se sentó junto a una venta que daba al interior del lugar. – Tardaste un poco así que tuvimos que pedir. Moría de hambre.

– No hay problema.

– Bueno… pide algo. – se paró repentinamente, el rubio se preguntó que se traía entre manos con todo aquello, que diablos estaba pasando. – Yo ya vuelvo.

Sora no dijo nada, siguió con la mirada al chico hasta que lo vio desaparecer por una de las puertas. Se volvió y lo miro con algo de nerviosismo que el rubio también pudo percibir en su voz.

– Yo… Este… Te juro que no…

– Lo sé, yo tampoco lo sabía. – la interrumpió el chico.– No podíamos evitarnos para siempre, en algún momento iba a pasar.

La pelirroja bajo la mirada, esbozo una media sonrisa – ¿Cómo has estado?

– Estoy bien… yo … estoy bien. – en realidad ni siquiera sabía cómo responder aquello, lo repitió casi tratando de convencerse de que tenía todo bajo control, todo se iría acomodando, incluso esta situación.

Pero ella supo que mentía, que se mentía con desesperación. Lo conocía.

– Te extraño. – le dijo ella, como si le estuviese revelando un secreto; cuando vio la mirada de Matt, aquellos profundos ojos azules, solitarios – _tal vez más que nunca_ – desvió la suya mirando sus manos, ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás. – ¿Lo has pensando? – hizo una breve pausa tratando de buscar la mejor forma de decirlo – Lo que dije la última vez .. Lo de ser …

– Para ya con eso Sora.

– Por favor. – murmuro, más para ella misma que para el chico que la miraba fríamente.

– Simplemente no quiero hablar de eso. – se sintió débil ante los ojos de la chica, llenos de agua, que parecían suplicarle una respuesta.

Pero el no dijo nada otra vez, y el silencio pareció hacer acto de presencia hasta que llego la chica de la puerta con su bebida seguido de Tai con tres cervezas en la mano.

– Diablos Ishida, tendrías que avisarme. – se quejó mientras le extendía una de las botellas a Sora. – Qué más da ¡Hay que festejar! … y emborracharnos, estar los tres juntos no pasa seguido últimamente.

Si algo tenía que reconocerle es que su amigo estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo, odiaba todo aquello pero entendía porque Tai lo hacía así que el también decidió intentarlo. Sora siempre fue más amable, se acoplaba fácilmente; el, en cambio, siempre daba un poco de resistencia.

Hablaron y rieron toda la noche, el alcohol pareció hacer efecto en todos y todo fluyo sin tensiones, de pronto todo volvió a ser como antes. Y le gustaba como se sentía aquello pero a la vez le generaba… ¿angustia? ¿tristeza? Al fin y al cabo era solo eso: un momento.

Yamato se abstrajo en sus pensamientos, escuchaba la escandalosa voz de su amigo y la dulce risa de Sora, cuando vio, a través de la ventana, que las luces de la parte delantera bajaban y uno de los proyectores iluminaban tenuemente la imagen de una chica sentada en el piano. No podía verla del todo bien, solo distinguía el blanco de su vestimenta que se camuflaba con el color del piano. Y las puntas de su cabello de un excéntrico rosa ¿Rosa? ¿Estaría viendo bien o ya estaría demasiado borracho?

La luz estaba muy baja incluso había una vela a cada lado del piano pero seguía sin verse nítidamente desde su lugar. El rubio no sabía por qué pero le generaba más intriga.

Apenas la escucho pensó que estaba alucinando, reconoció la canción al instante. Le gustaba Radiohead. Aquella desconocida canto el principio con una hermosa suavidad y tranquilidad dándole al mismo tiempo lo que le pareció un toque personal, y luego su voz pareció adquirir una firmeza impensada, le sorprendió la versatilidad y como llegaba a notas verdaderamente agudas sin siquiera desafinar. Una perfecta pronunciación y una verdadera interpretación.

Se sintió atrapado, embrujado como si se tratara del canto de una sirena. Esa voz, esa voz se le hacia increíblemente familiar .. la conocía, podría jurar que era ..

 _– No puede ser. Ella ni siquiera esta .._

 _No… I don't belong here_

Los aplausos de la gente colmaron el lugar y Matt supo que necesitaba saber quién era aquella chica.

* * *

 **Hola! Bueno paso a dejar el primer capitulo, espero que les guste la historia. Me gustaría que me digan que les parece, se que no es muy extenso pero .. porfa porfa porfa porfa dejen reviews, toda critica, opinión,** **consejo, etc son mas que bienvenidos. Besos y hasta el próximo cap !**


End file.
